Hurt
by Aileene
Summary: A Titan is hurt, short fiction that deals with the others reactions. Will be a couple chapters long, RobRae as always.
1. Hurt

**Hmmm, just something I have been working with for awhile. It will have a few chapters, but I don't see it as being terribly long, mostly a look at how the different Titans deal with the ties that they have.**

**Read and Review :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

"We lost," Amazement colored his tone, his human eye wide with the implications of the battle that had left them all disheartened. "We are the Titans…we don't lose, we are the good guys."

"We did not lose." Green eyes blazed as Starfire hovered above them all. "We do not lose, we have saved the city."

"It was bound to happen eventually." Raven replied darkly, eyes on the Titan that had yet to wake up. "With what we do, it was only a matter of time before one of us ended up in this position."

"We will not speak of Beastboy as if he were not here." Starfire demanded, glaring at the slumped figures of her fellow warriors. "He will heal and all will be well."

"I don't know Star," Cyborg glanced at the alien girl, "I'm not trying to write him off, but his vitals aren't looking so hot."

"Then give him better vitals."

"I wish we could." Robin finally spoke from the doorway of the med lab. "But it doesn't work that way Star," He raised a hand to stop her further protests. "That doesn't mean I have given up hope, we have all come through worse and Beastboy is nothing if not stubborn enough to pull out of this."

"If anyone could it would be him," Cyborg felt a bolstering of his own hope and confidence at their leader's words. "Ha, I'll bet he's going to milk this for all it's worth when he wakes up."

Raven closed her eyes once more and delved into the changeling to see if there was anything more to repair. A wave of exhaustion flooded through her, but she refused to stop; she refused to fail at saving their teammate and friend. All his physical wounds had been healed or were nearly healed, but for some reason beyond her healing knowledge, he wouldn't wake up.

"Raven," Robin stepped from the doorway and laid his hands on her shoulders not liking how overly pale she had become. "Raven, you need to rest or you won't be any good later," He looked at the others, "We all need to get some rest or we won't be worth anything when that alarm rings again."

"I'm charged up Robin, I'll be fine for now," Cyborg said as he gave a quick glance at his energy monitor, "But you're right man, the rest of you need to go lie down before you all end up in my infirmary."

"I do not think we should leave Beastboy alone," Starfire hesitated, Robin's words and her own exhaustion leaving her feeling drained.

"I won't leave him Star, don't worry." Cyborg assured her with a smile.

"Very well, but should he awaken you will send for us right away." She slowly flew out of the room, her normal exuberance dampened by the night's events.

Raven still hadn't moved and Robin shook her a little, wrapping his arm around her shoulder he began to lead her drooping body from the room. "Call me if anything changes." He said quietly over his shoulder as Cyborg settled his large frame into a chair in front of the console currently monitoring Beastboy's condition.

The infirmary doors slid shut and they slowly shuffled down the hallway. "I'm sorry Robin." Raven whispered softly as her world began to spin and turn grey.

"Sorry?" He asked gazing down at her, only his quick reaction time kept her from sliding down and hitting the floor. He shifted her and managed to get her into a cradle hold when her eyes blinked open.

"I can't figure out what is wrong," Her voice was tortured and her head lolled on his arm, "I can't fix him."

"You can't fix everything Raven; you've done what you can. It's up to him to do the rest now." Robin hated to see her this way, hated to read the hopelessness rolling off her in waves. "You've worn yourself out Raven, please rest. I can't lose you." His tone was pleading as he carried her down the hall towards the elevator and her room.

"How can I possible rest?" She asked, well aware of how weak she was and hating herself for it. "I care too much now." She said the last almost angrily.

"It isn't a bad thing to care Raven," Robin paused as he exited the elevator onto their floor and headed down the hallway towards her room. "We all care about him."

"I'm not supposed to care. I am not supposed to feel." She struggled weakly, until he put her down outside the door. With practiced fingers she punched in her code and entered her room, Robin close behind. "This is your fault, you told me it was safe to care."

"No," He shook his head and took her elbow to lead her to her bed, where they both say. "I told you it was okay to care and it is."

"We could lose him Robin, and while that hurts, I feel so guilty." She looked away from him.

"You've done everything you can for him Raven; you have no reason to feel guilty." He reached out and held her hand gently in his own.

"No," She shook her head slowly, "I feel guilty because a part of me is so thankful that it isn't you in that bed."

He didn't say anything for a moment, and then he reached out with his free hand to tilt her face up so he could see her eyes. "You have no idea the fear that went through my heart when Cinderblock aimed that car at you, nor the relief when Beastboy took the blow that was meant for you." He paused, nodding as her eyes widened. "It doesn't mean I don't care that Beastboy was hurt, it doesn't mean that I don't hope with everything in me that he'll wake up soon. It just means that I love you Raven, that just the brief thought of you being hurt terrifies me every time we go in to battle."

"You've never said anything." She whispered.

"What was I supposed to say," He laid his forehead against hers, "I can't stop you from being a hero anymore than you can stop me, we knew that when we started this relationship."

"I still feel guilty; I should be worrying about Beastboy getting well, not being relieved that you weren't injured." She insisted turning her head from him so he wouldn't see the dampness in her eyes.

"Raven," He sighed unsure of where to start. "Do you want him to get well?"

"Of course I do." She furrowed her brow as she whipped her head back around to look at him.

"Did you do everything you could to keep that car from hitting him?"

"I tried," She thought about it, replaying the incident in her mind.

"If you hadn't shielded him when you did, we wouldn't have him in one piece." Robin replied. "Have you done everything you can to heal him?"

"Everything I can think of," She shook her head. "I don't know why he hasn't woken up yet."

"Then stop beating yourself up for being human Raven." He pulled her into his arms and tucked her beneath his chin. "Just sleep, get some rest so we can be there when he wakes up."

"How can you be so sure he'll wake up?"

"I won't believe anything else." He said with simple sincerity.


	2. Human

**Don't know that I got exactly what I wanted out of this chapter, but I will probably come back to Cyborg later. He is a bit too complex to sum up in one session I think.**

**Read and Review :)**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

Surrounded by the beep and hum of the infirmary machines Cyborg felt a small sense of comfort. He briefly thought about lying down; his throat was tight making it difficult to swallow and his stomach roiled viciously. But if he lay down, he argued with himself, wouldn't that be giving up on Beastboy?

He felt as if his eyes, both the human and technical, must stay constantly on BB's small frame or observing the monitors that recorded his condition, just to keep him alive. Almost as if Cyborg could will him to live.

BB's breath was shallow and unsteady; his heartbeat erratic and his eyelids hadn't so much as fluttered since they had put him in the bed hours ago.

"He's such a little guy." Cyborg muttered angrily, slamming his fist down onto the arm of the chair he was sprawled in.

Beastboy was still green, but he was so pale that the color of his skin seemed to glow beneath the infirmary lights. In the large hospital style bed he looked so small; so very young.

"Too you to die, too young to go through what we have, huh grass stain?" Cyborg decided to talk, partly to settle his own nerves and worry and partly in case BB could hear his voice; maybe he would follow the sound back to reality and wake up.

"We all drew the short straw in so many ways, eh? You and me more than the rest, I mean Raven and Starfire were born the way they are and Robin…well Robin is just Robin."

"This is all cool and everything," He made a gesture with a wave of his hand. "The Tower, beating up the bad guys; being heroes and saving the world." He felt a smile tug at his mouth. "Especially the cute girls, right man?"

"If the accident hadn't happened to me I would have gone on to play ball and college; married pretty little Sarah and lived life like every other person on this planet. A life of being normal and raising a family, days of happiness and disappointments." He felt a slow realization begin to dawn on him. "I suppose we have the same type of thing here, only our highs and lows are a lot more exaggerated than the general population."

Cyborg watched the monitor and to his great relief he saw BB's heart rate beginning to smooth out; it wasn't where it should be yet, but it was the first sign of improvement since they had brought him in.

"That's the way BB, hang in there. Come back to us."

"Ya know Raven is beating herself up for not stopping that car in time." He leaned forward in the chair; placing his elbows on the bed beside Beastboy and putting his chin in his hands, "We both know you and me, that you took that hit so she wouldn't."

"We're family more than friends now and family looks out for each other," He paused as he tried to organize what he wanted to say. "If you don't wake up, you might as well have just let the car hit her…it would hurt less I am sure, for her at least. You know when you wake up, you'll be able to hold this over her head for awhile, might even be able to get her to laugh at a joke or two."

"Naw Raven would just stick him to the ceiling again." A voice said from the doorway, "She has different ways of showing her affection."

"His heart rate is looking better and his breathing isn't as choppy as it was." Cyborg turned to look at their leader, noticing for the first time how tired he looked. "Did you get any sleep? Or did you get Raven to sleep and then start brooding alone about all of this?"

Robin smiled and pulled a chair over to the other side of the bed to sit, leaning his head back he rolled it to release some of the tension in his neck. "If she hadn't been so upset about what happened I wouldn't have been able to get away, she would have read me like a bill board."

"Don't you mean book?"

"According to her I am not subtle enough for a book; she says I am more like a neon Vegas sign." They both chuckled at the image of Robin twenty feet high and blinking next to a freeway somewhere.

Robin's expression stilled and turned serious at the sound of Beastboy's moan. "You said he is doing better?"

"Yeah," Cyborg jumped into action, taking a new set of readings. "This is the first noise he has made; maybe he is getting closer to surfacing."

"We can only hope," Robin said tiredly.

"I don't know what we would do if we lost him." Cyborg said quietly. "It was hard enough to become friends as well as team mates here; I don't think any of us can handle losing him."

"We'd handle it, but I don't think the team would make it very far." Robin agreed shoving his ultimate fears away; now was not the time to dwell on them. "I can't imagine life without a single one of you."

"You and Raven would pull each other through." Cyborg disagreed. "Starfire would mourn and then celebrate his life."

"And you?" Robin asked, intrigued by this line of thought.

"I don't know, sometimes I wish I didn't have any human left in me." He shrugged and gave a wry smile. "Life wouldn't hurt so much then."

"The human part of you is what makes you a hero and not a recyclable." Robin reminded him.

"Yeah, but sometimes I wonder…" His voice trailed off.

"You are needed too much to wonder that Cyborg, you're too good a friend to give up on your humanity." Robin replied.

"I know, doesn't make it any easier, but I know." He turned back to monitoring Beastboy, effectively ending the conversation.


End file.
